A pixel in an LCD display customarily comprises an aperture opening containing equally sized sub-pixels of red, green and blue (RGB). The most common light source used on liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is a fluorescent lamp with associated diffuser. The most efficient fluorescent lamps are comparatively strong in green and weak in blue content, by design necessity. One method of color correction is to color balance the display by allowing less green to be transmitted. Electronics are used to partially energize (turn off) the green in the white state, in order to increase the quality of the gamut, but at the cost of overall brightness. Additionally, in a tiled display with a backplate containing a mask, the outer sub-pixels are illuminated less than is the center subpixel. This is so because the mask blocks some of the light near the edge of the pixel aperture, making the display appear green, when it should appear white (i.e., when near equal amounts of red, green and blue are used to fabricate the tiles).
Flat-panel displays made in accordance with known liquid crystal display technologies are limited in size, and are expensive to manufacture. Inexpensive, larger displays can be made from assembling smaller display tiles, but often result in visible seams between the tiles. It has always been a major problem concealing the tile seams so that the assembled, large display has the appearance of a continuous, seamless one-piece unit.
One method of making tiled displays is to connect four tiles together at common locus lines, using an adhesive sealant along the adjacent seams. The tiles are assembled in an in-plane fashion. This type of construction is shown in the aforementioned, previously filed U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/652,032. The method of construction consists of assembling LCD tiles in a planar fashion, by locating the appropriate fiducials disposed on each tile. The tiles are attached to the cover plate and backplate with a refractive, index-matched adhesive. Prior to assembly, the adjacent tile edges are finished so that their final position in the assembly provides a seamless appearance. In addition, the cover plate and backplate contains opaque masks used to hide the seams. The back mask also serves as a light collimator.
The current invention provides a method of fabricating the flat-panel, LCD display of the aforementioned invention so that it has a superior color gamut and light efficiency.